


The Art of Bathing

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 topic, 2 points of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Bathing

I

Qui-Gon enjoyed visiting small outpost temples. They were havens for the living force. He would meditate and reconnect with the living force in a way living on Courscant didn't allow. The small temples also allowed for ritual bathing. Not the act of just getting clean, but a soaking to initiate harmony and balance.

Kneeling on the wood planks, he rinsed his body, letting the water flow over him before sinking into the steaming tub. He allowed the hot water to envelop him. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and opened his shields to embrace the tranquility of the moment.

II.

He didn't understand *why* Qui-Gon liked the outpost temples. He could only meditate so much and take so many walks in the dense forests. Then he discovered the baths. Was *this* why Qui-Gon liked coming here?

Lounging in the bath with water up to his neck, the steam blurred his view of the forest through the window. Occasionally he would sit up and pour a slightly cooler water over his body, allowing it to glide over his chest and shoulders, shocking his system before he slid back into the steaming water. This was a form of meditation he could embrace.


End file.
